


Wake Me Up

by deceitedspades



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Minor Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kang Daesung, Minor Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Minor Kang Daesung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceitedspades/pseuds/deceitedspades
Summary: When a performance leaves the almighty G-Dragon in a coma, struggling to wake up, his members must help Taeyang  before he spirals to far into his own mind. Youngbae is left wishing not to be woken up from his dream like state, not wanting to wake up if there's a reality without his lover.... Because what's worth being the sun if his dragon isn't there...
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kang Daesung, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Kang Daesung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this at like 5 in the morning while listening to Wake Me Up by Taeyang soooooo, have fun with this.

It had been a regular day for BIGBANG, they were scheduled to perform for some award show. That was normal for them, none of them would have guessed that performing that day would lead to their fearless leader being injured. The day had started out like any other…

_______________…….______________

Jiyong groaned as he woke up, half wanting to curl back into his husband’s chest and slip back into unconsciousness. Unfortunately that wasn’t an option as they had a performance later that same day, he, as the leader, was responsible for getting everything ready… That also meant that he was responsible for getting his members ready and in tiptop shape.

Despite wanting to do anything but get out of his husband’s arms, he had to, and that’s what he begrudgingly did. “Dragonnnn” He heard his sunshine whine, letting a quiet chuckle escape his lips.

“I’m sorry Bae but you know I have to… We perform today, and I’ve still got to get the other’s up and everything ready.” Ji spoke softly, knowing that Youngbae was still somewhat half asleep.

“I know, God damnit I know… But Jiiiii, It was so comfy and without my little lizard here my sunshine has nothing to heat” Youngbae teased, chuckling as his lover bit his tongue at being called a lizard.

“Hey! Dragon! D r a g o n, I am not a fucking lizard, nor do I do that fucking tongue thing!” Jiyong pouted before looking at his phone, sighing as his playful attitude dropped. “I’m sorry Bae but it seems that I need to cut this short. I need to get the other’s up and to practice. I trust that you’ll be there on time?” he asked rhetorically, knowing that his husband would never disappoint.

Youngbae smiled, “Oh you know it! I’d rather not face the wrath of GD, I might have married the dragon, but that doesn’t mean I can tame it!” he chuckled, teasing Ji one last time. This was most likely the last time today that they would be themselves and not the G-Dragon and Taeyang persona’s, so hell be damned if Bae wasn’t gonna tease his husband one last time.

A sigh left Jiyong’s lips as he shook his head, getting dressed in ripped black skinny jeans with a slightly loose black dress shirt. “I need you down in ten, Bae. Don’t be late” he muttered, making his way to the door as his persona finally fell fully into place. “I mean it, Taeyang”

Youngbae shook his head as he watched Ji leave. “I should’ve expected that” he mumbled to himself as he stumbled out of the now cold bed. Just as GD was a persona that his dragon put up, so was Taeyang, and while Youngbae knew that he’d have to let that persona come through, that didn’t necessarily meant that he liked it. It was always morning’s like this that he wished for a moment that they could retire, much like how their own Maknae had considered doing after the Burning Sun incident.

Luckily Seungri had stayed, having been able to clear his name once he, Dae, and Seunghyun had come out about their relationship. They had been able to work together to make sure it was clear that Seungri had nothing to do with what happened, and that he had been enraged when the pictures had been sent to the specific chat room he was in and left immediately.

A soft sigh left Youngbae’s lips as he put on a loose white dress shirt with ripped skinny jeans, he turned towards the mirror as a smile spread across his features. He chuckled once he realized that he was wearing the absolute opposite of what his husband was. “We always seem to do this Ji…” he trailed off, looking at the time. ‘6:55’ the clock read, another sigh left Youngbae as he headed towards the door. He took a moment to bring up his persona, It wouldn’t be good if he showed up today as Kwon Youngbae.. That would lead to a whole ass meltdown, no, he needed to show up as Taeyang. So as Youngbae closed his eyes and stepped forward, Taeyang opened his eyes and smirked, walking forward with confidence to where he would meet G-Dragon, T.O.P, Daesung, and Seungri.

**Author's Note:**

> Also yes, I did change Youngbae's last name to Jiyong's because why not. That and they're married in this sooooo  
> -_( -_-)_- There will be multiple parts to this, hopefully when I write the next chapter I will have motivation and hopefully NOT BE SICK


End file.
